1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating control system where a set point is generated for controlling the temperature.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
It has been conventional praxis to represent such set points as heating curves, where the heating curve is provided as a straight line extending from a point where the inside room feed temperature and the outside temperature are equal to up to a point where the maximum feed temperature of the heating plant is reached based on the minimum outside temperature. Such a straight heating curve is associated with the disadvantage that in the region of middle outside temperatures the set point of the feed line temperature is too low. This advantage can be corrected by shifting the heating curve parallel to itself in the direction of higher room temperatures. However, this results in an overheating of the room heated by the heating plant at lower outside temperatures. This again results in increased and wasted heat and energy use.